Injury
by FrostStarX
Summary: Nile never knew Kyouya cared so much. yaoi NilexKyouya.


**Ok, there are PLENTY of things I messed up in Zeo and Damian Moments so I have no choice but to remove it. I will remake it though, when I have the time. I can't believe I didn't realize the mistakes I made. I failed so hard…TT_TT**

**So, while I'm busy remaking Zeo and Damian Moments, here's a little something about Kyouya and Nile.**

* * *

Nile found himself gasping rapidly, pain flowing, heat surrounding his body, and sweat traveling down from his face. His eyes narrow with every throb of pain inside him until his eyes are completely shut. He can feel himself slipping away, panting slowed, moaning weakly, teeth grinding when his gasping came to an end. He weakly traveled his hands next to his waist.

'_What is this…? Sand…? And blood…?'_

After fiddling the sand between his fingers, Nile grabbed a handful of sand and lifted it up. The sand slipped away from his grasp, little by little. Nile manages to lift one eye and watch as the sand pouring away.

'_Is this my hour...? Is this...my time...?_

He clinched his fists harder but released the whole sand from his hand when blood jolted from his mouth, causing him to cough and gasp some more.

'_You were right, Kyouya. I'm a fool for not listening to you…'_

Nile imaged his angry friend, Kyouya. An hour ago, the 2 had an argument…

"You can do whatever you like. If you got yourself hurt, that's your problem."

Nile smiled at the last comment he heard from Kyouya. His friend was trying to convince him not to challenge the very powerful blader. The blader challenged Nile, how could he deny? Kyouya suggested he should go first but Nile argued back.

Nile would just slap himself right if he wasn't nearing his end. When he opened his eyes feebly, he noticed that his vision is starting to fade. Had the clock reached its final cycle? Nile's eyes faded into black and now, there's nothing but darkness.

Nile's eyes opened. He blinked a little but couldn't detect where he is now. Everything is white and small, like a room. Up above there's a small TV. Right now, Pokemon.

Nile found himself his inability to move and lying on a bed. He knew well now that he isn't in heaven. It's a hospital. Nile attempts to rise up but pain jolted all over his body, causing him to make a faint wail.

"Nile…?"

Nile heard his name from his left side. He turned and saw Kyouya, staring at him wide-eyes.

"Kyouya…?" Nile gasped at the sight of his friends.

Kyouya nearly looked like he's going to cry as relief flowed into him. Nile made an awkward smile. He half expects Kyouya to punch him on the head but instead, the lion blader embraced him, pulling him from the pillows. Nile can feel pain all around and suppressed himself from moaning.

"Nile," Kyoua said to Nile's ear, "Don't ever do that again...ever."

Nile understood what he meant. He couldn't lift his arms to embrace him back.

"Don't worry Kyouya, I learned my lesson," Nile whispered in Kyouya's ear. Happiness flowed in him to be alive, and make Kyouya happy.

Kyouya released Nile, suppressing tears. He knew Nile will end up making fun of him if he had seen him cry. Nile smiled warmly at his friend.

"I can't just die on you, could I? I could never rest in peace if you cry too much," Nile added, a little mischievousness in his tone.

To Nile's surprise, he could see regret in Kyouya's face, even though it turned a little calmer. Nile watched Kyouya smiling at him and coming closer. He expects another hug, so he closed his eyes and made a smirk.

'_He could never get enough, could he?'_

Before Nile knew, something pressed against Nile's lips. Nile widens his eyes when he sees Kyouya, pressing his lips against his.

Shocked, Nile nearly jerked away, but kept still and allows Kyouya to do whatever he wants with his mouth. He didn't know how Kyouya actually felt about him. Nile's heart dropped that he couldn't feel the same way to Kyouya.

'_No matter what, he's my friend. I can't hurt him like that ever again…'_

If locking lips with his friend and changing their relationship to something much more can make Kyouya happy, then so be it.

* * *

**Wow...That was first time I ever written a yaoi story. It was a strange feeling...**

**Anyways, approximately next week, I'm going to post Zeo and Damian Moments again, but hoping to something much funnier and less complicated. **

**The story sucks, I know and I'm sorry...**


End file.
